While in the past the use of paper bags or sacks was common, increasingly, plastic bags are replacing paper bags in retail establishments. The plastic bags often include an integral handle formed by two opposing openings near the top of the bag. While plastic bags are stronger, lighter, and more impervious to weakening due to moisture, plastic bags can be less convenient for a number of reasons. For example, when the plastic bag is heavily loaded, the handle of the bag is pulled taut and takes on characteristics of a wire or string that is uncomfortable to carry. Since the plastic bag is so lightweight and flexible, it provides little or no support to the goods placed in the bag when the loaded bag is stored away for transport. Articles, such as cans or produce, are free to roll out of the bag, requiring the user to gather up the articles and reload the bags once the final destination is reached.
Bag handle carrying aids have been developed to address some of the above listed problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,891 to Lunsford concerns a bag handle carrying aid made up of a semi-rigid flexible material. The carrying aid includes a tab that is used to lock the carrying aid in place around the bag handles. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,940 to Rimland is directed to a disposable hand grip for plastic bags. The Rimland grip is also flexible and includes a locking mechanism to hold the grip in place.